Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a stressor and an insulating pattern and a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
Various methods have been studied to improve electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device using stressors. A plurality of gate lines spaced apart from each other may be formed on a substrate. The stressors may be formed in the substrate between the gate lines. According to high integration of the semiconductor device, a distance between the stressor and adjacent gate line is gradually becoming narrow. A leakage current between the stressor and the gate lines is gradually increased.